


5 times Tony slipped and 1 time Peter did

by malyin_roza



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, it was supposed to be a one shot but guess what, tony stark is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malyin_roza/pseuds/malyin_roza
Summary: He wasn't sure what exactly jerked him awake, but he immediately knew he was in no way ready to return to being alive. Then, he heard the elevator close and vague sounds of a human… doing something. Also vague.He was still flirting with the beauty sleep - hard."Babe?" He tried calling out, but a slurred mumble came out instead."Uhhh, wrong babe, I think."---Tony abuses petnames and it bites him in the ass. Peter's a baby.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252





	5 times Tony slipped and 1 time Peter did

**Author's Note:**

> my dudes!
> 
> i'm still alive, and yes, there's the other 5+1 fanfic i started but i couldn't help myself with that one. hope you enjoy it, and please do me a favor and read the end note :) <3

1.

Tony was tired.

Not in the cute sleepy way. Or cranky but snarky enough to be entertaining way.

He was _exhausted_.

His brain felt like melted chocolate and he was halfway to checking obsessively if it was leaking out of his ears. If he could move his arms, that is, but that'd entail utilizing his muscles and they seemed to have taken a leave at some point. His aging skin would remain filled with cotton, and lead in place of his bones - he'd become Tony Bear. An extremely heavy, uncooperative (and enormous) stuffed teddy bear.

" _For being this tired, you have an impressive amount of energy for talking_ ," said Pepper absently after his long, long whiny rant.

"It's called stamina, Miss Potts, and you should know all about my --"

" _Tony!_ " She huffed out a laugh. " _You're on speaker_."

"I'm on FRIDAY - nope -- uh. I am on speaker but it's _FRIDAY_ , and there's no sane person working at this hour on a Sunday, pretty sure it's illegal --"

" _It's not, honey. Plenty of people work on Sunday, including us._ "

"I said 'no sane person'," he put up a finger with great effort, as if Pepper could receive the gesture telepathically. Which she probably could. He definitely sensed some eye-rolling going on there. "And the point is, if you don't want me to embarrass you at work, you should just not be at work."

" _That's most definitely not how it works_."

"No? But just this time? An exception, for me? I finished all you needed on time, the board loved it --"

" _You finished it - barely, after procrastinating for three months. And it's the sole reason for your whining. You brought it upon yourself, sweetie._ "

"Harsh. But I got it done! And it's great, you liked it, too, didn't you?"

" _Yes, Tony, I liked it very much, but as always, I would enjoy it more if I wasn't stressing out if it even exists or if you're gonna wing it, a whole two minutes before the meeting._ "

"Well, I didn't know either until two minutes before the meeting." There definitely was some psychic link hanging between them, because Tony could swear he saw Pepper's exasperated face as if she stood in front of him. "Yeah, yeah, point taken - so, are you coming home?"

" _Yes_ ," thorugh exasperation, a little bit of smile creeped into Pepper's voice, accompanied by distant sounds of a desk cleanup. " _I'm leaving the office, I should be home soon. There's not much traffic at this hour._ "

"Fantastic. FRI, order some takeout for us, will ya? I feel like Thai, the kid got me on board. Get me what he had last time, actually, it smelled so good, Pepper."

 _"Mm, I can have Thai too, then. What did Peter have?_ "

" _Mr. Parker had Pad Thai and Roast Duck Udon. Would you like both?_ " Answered FRIDAY.

"No, I meant the Pad Thai. That's the stuff, Pep."

" _Very original. Pad Thai for me, too. Thanks, FRIDAY. I'll see you home, Tony?_ "

"Yeah, see you."

The call dissipated in silence, as no visual or auditory cue announced the connection ended. He should probably install some holograms around the house to have a blinking line at least, and watch it move and disappear. The silence felt weird, like he didn't get a conclusion.

"FRIDAY," he muttered, closing his eyes, head already leaning against the backrest of the living room couch. "Note: holo-line, calls."

" _Noted_."

 _Have fun decoding this when you're conscious, you son of a bitch_ , he thought.

And just like that, he realized his consciousness was indeed slipping.

He wasn't sure what exactly jerked him awake, but he immediately knew he was in no way ready to return to being alive. Then, he heard the elevator close and vague sounds of a human… doing something. Also vague.

He was still flirting with the beauty sleep - hard.

"Babe?" He tried calling out, but a slurred mumble came out instead.

"Uhhh, wrong babe, I think."

Tony sluggishly propped himself up and turned to squint sleepily over the backrest.

"Yeah, no shit," he said, then yawned. "You're a literal baby. What're you doing 'ere, kid?"

"Um, well, remember how you said I can come over any time?"

The brain protested against any labor yet, but Tony started taking note of surroundings. Peter stood in his Spider-Man suit, seemingly unharmed, just nervously shifting left and right. The Spider-Man mask going through some rough treatment at the hands of his… hands.

Okay, Tony, wake up.

"I hoped for a little warning, but yeah, I must've said that."

With about anyone else, Tony would've told them off in not so nice words. A quick glance at a clock told him it's ten PM on a Sunday, and alright, maybe it's not that dramatic, but Tony powered through that weekend like crazy and he didn't feel like playing a host at all.

Peter, though, had this unnerving tendency to be as little of a bother as humanly possible, which often didn't work out, but he'd be very apologetic about it. And his guilt complex, good grief. Tony really didn't need to fuel _that_.

So, he swallowed back a couple snarky retorts and tried to keep his face as open as his half-awake unguarded self allowed.

"Yeah, I'm - I would've called you, but that's the thing that - uh, I'm - I lost my… things? It's - look. The guy I was chasing --"

"No, please, cut the chase this time, just --" Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just woke up, kid, you have one sentence, then my attention… gone. It’s gone. Short and sweet, go."

"I can't get inside my apartment without keys and May's shift ends at four," he blurted out quick, like he tried to squeeze too many words in the one-sentence limit.

Tony blinked at him.

Peter babmi-eyed at him back.

"And you can't use the window…"

"Closed. Left through the door --" he started motioning with his thumb and Tony sensed another story-time coming.

"And May…" he interrupted in time, "she can't give her keys to Spider-Man, right," he answered himself before even getting out the question.

He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes again.

"Sorry," Peter muttered meekly.

With a deep sigh, Tony heaved himself up and stretched, his knees popping like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Yeah, don't worry - I just - I need coffee," he mumbled the last bit, already dragging his leaden body to the kitchen.

"It's past ten," Peter trudged behind him.

"Make yourself at home, uh, literally I guess." He pulled out a mug. "Text your aunt you'll stay the night. You know your way to the guest room? I stocked it with some clothes… I'm pretty sure."

As coffee started dripping in a deliciously promising stream into the mug, Tony faced the kid and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Peter nodded, still wriggling the mask as if he was trying to squeeze information out of it. "Yeah, I - thank you so much, Mister Stark. I'm really sorry for intruding --"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony waved his hand. "It's cool, just get yourself comfy, I'll get myself wakey, remember it's a school night, so…"

"Thank you so much, Mister Stark, really," called out Peter, already skipping towards the room that was slowly becoming his.

Not that he'd realize that.

Once he was out of earshot - the superhuman enhanced earshot (and didn't Tony find out about that out the hard way) - he grabbed the steamy mug of his favorite poison.

"FRI, be a dear and add another Pad Thai to our order. I don’t know how, just make sure all three come at the same time."

" _Yes, boss_."

Not exactly what he had planned for the evening. But as he thought about it, sipping on the coffee, dinner with Pepper and the kid didn't sound so bad. Peter had school the next day, so he'd have to head to bed early anyway. And he’ll have to make sure to get the kid up and about in time, Peter didn’t seem to be the sit down for breakfast type (as if any teenager was). They had oatmeal, he was pretty sure, and fruit. Quick and healthy, Tony should manage to make it before the video conference…

"Gosh," he muttered into the mug. "I sound like a boring parent in a hallmark Christmas movie."

" _You didn't say anything, boss._ "

"Shut up, FRIDAY."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy what is up, people.
> 
> i can't wait to write the rest of this one lol, i have it planned out but i'm short on time as usual. 
> 
> anyway, thank you so so much for reading, all the comments and overall support, i love you all, sunshines! have a good day ~


End file.
